Steel Warrior
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Hawkeye's girlfriend is there when he gets 'changed.' She's determined to get him back. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC. No flames please, and please Read and Review!
1. Loki's Arrival

**I only own my OC's and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Hawkeye's girlfriend is there when he gets 'changed.' She's determined to get him back. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC. No flames please, and please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Loki's Arrival**

**Tessa POV**

I flew the chopper that held Fury and Hill, and of course me.

I heard, _"All Personnel, evacuation has been confirmed. Proceed to your designated vehicle, This is an evacuation."_

I landed the chopper, and took of my headset, and got out after Hill and Fury got out after me.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked Phil Coulson, one of my good friends that somehow talked in monotone. All the time.

"That's the problem sir, we don't know." Phil said, and I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

We got in the elevator that took us down to the lab, and I stood in the back with my hands behind my back, and we got off.

"Dr. Selvig ran an energy surge from the Tesseract 4 hours ago." Phil said.

"I didn't authorize to go to test phase," Fury said.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room, spontaneous event," Phil said, and I thought, _What's going on?_

"It just turned itself on?" Hill asked from beside me.

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing, when Selvig couldn't shut it down we ordered an evac," Phil said, and I said, "How long until we get everyone out?"

"We can't be sure, but at least a half hour," Phil said.

"Do better," Fury said, and we headed down the stairs.

I was in the front of the two listening to their conversation.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile," Hill said.

"Should we tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury asked, and I smirked.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance," Hill said.

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out," Fury said to Hill.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on," Fury said.

I ignored the rest of the conversation, and headed into the room, and Selvig said, "Ah, Tessa, good to see you again."

"Selvig," I said walking over.

"Talk to me Doctor," Fury said walking in the room.

"Director," Selvig said standing up from looking into the Tesseract.

"Is there anything we know from certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving," Selvig said and I watched as a guy was about to stick a stick in the Tesseract, and he got shocked.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I asked.

"It's not funny at all," Selvig said, "The Tesseract is not only active she's… behaving."

I crossed my arms as Fury said, "How soon till we pull the plug?"

"She's an energy source," Selvig said, "We turn the power off she turns it back on. She reads a speak level."

"You prepared for this, Doctor. Harvesting energy from space," Fury said.

"We don't have the harness my calculations are far from complete," Selvig said, "She's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of Gamma Radiation."

"That can be harmful," I said remembering.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I watched as my dad had a syringe with green gunk in it, and he said, "Alright, this is gonna hurt a little, Tess."_

_I looked at my dad and said, "Nothing bad is gonna happen? Right?"_

_My dad nodded and said, "You'll be fine."_

_He then punctured it in my arm, and I felt it in my blood._

_End Flashback_

* * *

My dad was wrong when he said it wouldn't do anything bad.

From that day on, I was able to turn any part of my body into the toughest steel in the universe **(what Captain America's shield is made of)** on will, and I also had super strength.

I snapped out of it, as Fury said, "Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual," Selvig said, and Fury said, "Agent Barton, report."

Clint came down on his wire, and kissed me on the head, and Fury said, "I gave you this job to keep a close eye on things."

"Well I see better from a distance," Clint said.

"Well, have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked.

"No one's come or gone, Selvig's clean, no contacts, no IM's. If there was any tampering sir it wasn't from this end," Clint said.

"At this end?" Fury asked.

"The cube, it's a doorway to the other end of space, right?" Clint asked and I said knowing the answer, "Then the door's open from both sides."

All the sudden there was a thud, and I stumbled back a bit cause it made the ground move, and Clint caught me, and then the Tesseract started… sparking.

Then it started a sort of whirlpool thingy, and a line shot out, and there was a giant circle, and Clint pulled me back.

Then there was kind of an energy surge when it stopped, and there was a break of wind, and I covered my eyes, and when I looked back, there was a dude where the portal was.

The guards slowly advanced on the figure, and when the dude looked up he was deathly pale, and had this evil smile on his face.

Not good.

The dude then stood up, and I noticed he was holding a gold spear looking thing, that had glowing blue on it that looked **just** like the Tesseract.

"Sir, please put down the spear," Fury said.

The guy looked at his spear, and then shot it at Fury, Clint, and I, and I pushed Fury out of the way as a metal table came at us, and Clint pushed me out of the way, and so were all on the floor.

People started firing, and the guy started killing, so I pulled out my knife and threw it at him, and the knife broke into 3 knives, but the dude freaking _hit all three away_, and the dude shot a blast at me, and I rolled out of the way, and groaned as I felt something penetrate my leg.

I looked at it, and there was a piece of metal in it.

Damn.

I pulled it out, and stood up and saw the dude put the spear on Clint's chest, and you could see the blue energy got through his veins, and it went to his head, and his eyes turned black and then a foggy blue.

No. Not Clint.

No, No, no.

Calm, Tessa.

Clint put his gun away, and I turned to Fury, and limped over there, and turned my hands metal, and put the Tesseract in a box that kept it contained, that Fury held, and he shut it, and I made my hands normal, and I stood up, and Fury and I were about to leave when the dude said, "Please don't."

"I still need that," The dude said.

"This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury said, and he handed me the case, and the dude said, "Yes it does, I've come too far for anything else."

Then he has come a very far way for nothing.

"I am Loki, of Asguard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose," The dude said, Loki.

"Loki, brother of Thor," Selvig said standing up, and Loki got a scowl on his face, and I said, "I don't think you should've said that Doc."

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said, and I thought, _Quarrel? What is with people today and big words?_

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki said, and I said immediately, "You planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free," Loki said.

"Free from what?" Fury asked.

"Freedom," Loki said, and I thought, _What?_

"Freedom is Life's great lie, once you accept that in your heart," Loki said, and did the stick thingy to Selvig, and I growled.

"You will have peace," Loki said.

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury said, and Clint said, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. It'll drop 100 feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like Pharaohs of the old world," Fury said, and I smirked.

"He's right the portal's collapsing in on itself, we got maybe 2 minutes before this goes critical," Selvig said, at least he sounded like himself even though he wasn't.

"Well then," Loki said, and then Clint proceeded to shoot Fury, and Loki walked over to me and put his stick thing on my chest, but I had turned it metal so it didn't work, and I said, "Sorry that doesn't work on me."

Then Loki sighed, and blasted me across the room, and I slammed against the wall, but I still had the case, and Clint walked over to me, and leaned down and kissed me, stood up with the case, and walked out.

He knows how I hate it when he takes something of mine.

I lost my breath, but I stood up, and ran out of the room, and I ran up the stairs army style.

My walkie then said, _"Hill, do you copy? Barton has turned."_

Then I heard gunshots, and stepped it up a little.

I made it to the place where Hill was, and I ran in front of her, and turned my body into metal, and I got shot at.

God, I always hated that feeling.

It's like you know you're getting shot at, but it doesn't hurt when it hits.

"_They've got the Tesseract shut them down,"_ Fury said through the walkie, and I hopped in a jeep, and Hill sat next to me, and I smirked and said, "No one beats my driving."

I then went through a secret passageway, and shifted so I was facing front, and Hill shot at them.

Then Clint gave me a small smile, and pushed the car back around, so he was in front of us again, and I stepped on it.

Then all the sudden there was an explosion, and I went faster.

Hill looked behind and said, "Tess-"

"-I know," I said, "Take the wheel."

I switched with Hill so she was driving, and I stood on my seat, and the ceiling caved in, and I turned my hands to metal and held the giant rock, and kept the car from getting crushed.

But one landed in front of the car, so Hill had to stop, and I chucked the rock to the side, broke the windshield and slid through, and pushed the rock in front out of the way.

Hill got out, and I walked outside, and wished I hadn't cause a plane was heading towards me and I said, "Shit."

Then I turned my body to metal, and the plane freaking rolled over me, and I laid on the ground still metal, and I turned back and said, "Dear God, that hurt."

Hill helped me up and said, "You alright?"

I shrugged and said, "As good as you can be when you just got run over by a 2 ton chopper."

"_The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down,"_ Fury said, _"Hill, Tessa?"_

"There's a lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors, and Tessa got run over by your chopper, but she's okay," I grabbed the walkie and said, "THAT HURT."

"_Sound the call. I want every living now working rescue looking for that briefcase."_ Fury said, and Hill said, "Roger that."

"_Coulson, Tessa, get back to base. This is a level 7. As of right now, we are at war,"_ Fury said, and Phil said, _"What do we do?"_

I sighed knowing the answer, and said, "This is gonna be good."

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Heavy Lifting

**I only own my OC's and my ideas.  
**

* * *

******Summary: Hawkeye's girlfriend is there when he gets 'changed.' She's determined to get him back. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC. No flames please, and please Read and Review!**  


* * *

**Chapter 2- Heavy Lifting**

**Tessa POV**

I picked up 2 silver cases that held Phase 2 prototypes.

I put them in a room, and locked the door, and headed to the control room.

* * *

I stood by Hill, and she had a cut on her face, and Fury said, "Tessa, you should get some sleep."

I shook my head and said, "Not till we find him."

"Tessa-"

He was cut off by Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanov walking in.

"Agent Romanov, maybe you can convince Agent Williams to sleep," Fury said, and Natasha said, "Tess, you haven't slept?"

I shook my head, and I crossed my arms and walked forwards so I was looking out the front window, and Natasha stood next to me and said, "Tessa, we're gonna find him. He'll be fine-"

"-You weren't there. He wasn't… him," I said with clenched teeth, and Natasha said, "Tessa, even if Loki has his mind, he still loves you. When I first met you, and you and Clint weren't together, he had this… _look_ whenever he looked at you, that said that he was gonna protect you no matter what. This isn't going to change him."

I just looked out the window and said, "I don't know if it did or not."

"We're at level sir," Hill said.

"Good, let's vanish," Fury said.

"Engage reflection panels," Hill said.

I walked over to them, and Natasha followed me.

Fury then said, "Gentlemen."

I tuned them out, and I squatted down beside a screen that had Clint's picture on it, and I thought, _I hope you're okay, Clint._

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible computer on the planet, cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Phil said.

"That's still not gonna find him in time," I said touching the screen pulling out the scan of where Clint would be.

Natasha squatted next to me, and said, "We'll find him, Tess."

I nodded and said, "I know we will, I'm just scared of what we'll find."

Then everyone started talking nerd.

What just happened?

Banner then said, "You have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanov," Fury said, "Would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?"

"You're gonna love it doc, we've got all the toys." Natasha said standing up.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness.**

**I hope you liked it.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. Loki's Down

**I only own my OC's and my ideas.  
**

* * *

******Summary: Hawkeye's girlfriend is there when he gets 'changed.' She's determined to get him back. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC. No flames please, and please Read and Review!**  


* * *

**Chapter 3- Loki's Down**

**Tessa POV**

I stood in front of the giant window on the Helicarrier, and I closed my eyes and remembered last time I saw Clint personally.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Clint held my hand as we walked down a pier, and we stood and looked off one side, and Clint said, "You know I love you, right?"_

_I smiled and said, "Yes, because you know I love you too."_

_Clint leaned down and kissed me, and said, "Fury's got another job for me."_

_I shook my head, and Clint said, "What?"_

_I laughed and said, "No matter what topic we're on we always somehow get back to work."_

_Clint just smiled, and kissed me on the head, and I said, "What's your mission this time?"_

"_I have to guard the Tesseract," Clint said, and I nodded and said, "Ah, the blue glowing cube thingy."_

_Clint laughed and said, "Yeah, the blue glowing cube thingy."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I don't like Loki.

"We got a hit, 67% match," A guy said who was looking for Loki.

"Wait, cross match, 79%," He said, and I walked over and looked at the screen and there was a picture of Loki smirking at the camera like he knew it was there.

...Creepy.

And suspicious.

"Location," Phil said.

"Stuttgart, Germany," The dude said, "28 Queens Plaza. He's not exactly hiding."

I turned to Fury, and he said, "Captain, you're up."

Then I turned back around and Fury said, "Steel, you're back-up."

I smirked, and walked out of the room.

I slid on my outfit, **(outfit on profile,) **and slid my guns in my holsters that were on my thighs, and put my hair into a ponytail.

I walked out, and Rodgers was dressed in his suit, and I walked onto the plane, and Nat was doing the controls and I sat in the pilot's spot, and Cap came in, and we pulled off of the Helicarrier.

I kept one ear peeled on the German news, and I heard that someone's eye had just been taken out.

That's nasty.

* * *

We finally made it, and Loki was making a very self-centered speech.

I shook my head.

I saw an old man stand up and I said, "Cap, you need to get down there."

Cap nodded, and he jumped out of the ship, and I unstrapped myself, and I jumped out of the ship, and landed next to Cap while we stood on a building.

"Not to a man like you," The old man said.

"There are no men like me," Loki said.

"There are always men like you," The old guy said.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said, and held out his staff, but Cap jumped down, and shielded the old guy, and it hit Loki instead and Loki fell.

Cap said, "You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Good line.

"The soldier," Loki said chuckling standing up, "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time," Cap said, and Nat pulled up and pulled out the gun and said, _"Loki, drop the weapon, and stand down."_

He shot at the ship, and but Nat dodged it, and Cap threw his shield at Loki, and they started a fight.

Cap after getting thrown to the ground and losing his shield, said into the mic, _"Back-up."_

I ran over, and punched Loki in the face, and he groaned, and I smiled and said, "Remember me?"

He threw something out of his stick at me, and I said, "Oh shit."

I hit me, and I slid back, and there were feet marks of where my feet dug in the ground.

Cap then kicked Loki in the face, and I did a backflip over some of his magic, and kicked Loki's feet out from under him, and Cap and I hit Loki in the chest, and he flew back.

I then heard rock music as Loki came for me, and I slid under his legs, and Cap punched him, and Loki then got hit in the chest, and went flying back.

Tony Stark in his Ironman suit landed in front of Stark, and held out all his missiles, and he said, "Make a move reindeer games."

I had a hard time not laughing.

I mean I have to ask.

What the hell is with the helmet that looks like antlers?

Loki's stuff disappeared, and he made the 'I surrender' motion, and Stark said, "Good move."

"Mr. Stark," Cap said.

"Captain, Williams," Stark said, and Cap helped me up from where there was a boulder in the ground where I fell, and stood up, and said, "Thanks Cap."

Cap nodded, and I pushed Loki onto the ship and sat in the pilot's seat, and we started back to base.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the late update, my internet's being a butt.**  
** O_O**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, and thanks for all of the feedback. (15 reviews never had that many in 2 chapters.)  
**

**I'll try to update tomorrow. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. I Love Him, Get Over it

**I only own my OC's and my ideas.  
**

* * *

******Summary: Hawkeye's girlfriend is there when he gets 'changed.' She's determined to get him back. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC. No flames please, and please Read and Review!**  


* * *

**Chapter 4- I'm In Love With Him. Get Over it.**

**Tessa POV**

I walked into the room where Loki was and Loki was still in his cell pacing.

Once I stood in the middle of the floor, Loki paused, and turned to me with an evil smirk and said, "There's not many people who can sneak up on me."

"But you figure I'd come," I said.

"After, after whatever torchers Fury can concoct. You'd appear as a friend. As a bomb. And I would cooperate." Loki said.

"I wanna know what you did to Agent Barton." I said.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind," Loki said.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain what happens to his mind?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Oh, is this love, Agent Williams?" Loki asked me.

I tilted my head and said, "I'm in love with him. Get over it."

"Tell me, how you came here," Loki said.

I sighed and said, "Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh, well, I did some bad things, to help my dad cure me. What I can do, and before he could, he was killed by SHIELD agents, and Barton found me 2 years later dying in alleyway when a guy shot me, and I didn't change. He took me in, and we got… close."

"And what would you do if I vowed to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out," I said.

"I know but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" Loki asked.

"Regimes fall every day," I said, "I tend not to weep over that, I'm German, or I was."

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complicated," I said, "I love him, I want him here, and I'll do whatever I have to do, even if it means killing everyone that you work with to get to him."

"Can you?" Loki asked, "Can you kill that many people after what happened? 14 years old, and #1, on the world's most wanted list for killing 1500 people," I clenched my teeth.

"Barton told me everything. You couldn't kill another even if you had to, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything. This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child's prayer. Pathetic, you lie, kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." Loki said, and slammed his fist against the glass, and said, "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you both. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear, and then he'll wake long enough to see his good work, and then when he screams I'll split his skull. This is my bargain you mulling Quims."

I turned and clenched my teeth fighting back the tears.

"You're a monster," I said.

"Oh no, you brought the monster." Loki said.

Bruce.

Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner!

I turned smirking and said, "So Banner, that's your play."

"What?" Loki asked confused.

I started walking to the lab where Bruce was, and I yelled back to Loki, "Thanks for your cooperation!"

I then said into my walkie talkie, "Loki means to unleash Thor. Natasha, meet me with Thor in the lab."

* * *

Nat and I walked into the lab with Thor in front of us, and I heard, "I was right Director. The world hasn't changed."

"Did you two know about this?" Bruce asked us.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?" Natasha asked.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce said.

"Loki's manipulating you," I said.

"Doing what exactly?" Bruce asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes," Natasha said.

"And I'm not leaving because suddenly your friend become a little twitchy." Bruce said and looked at the monitor, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of Mass Destruction."

"Because of him," Fury said and pointed at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet and had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly hilariously outgunned." Fury said.

I knew about that, Clint told me.

"My people want nothing but piece with your planet," Thor said.

"But you're not the only people out there are you? And you're not the only threat," Fury said, "The World's filling up with people that can't be matched. They can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Cap asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the other realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor said.

"A higher form?" I asked.

"You forced our hand, we had to come up with something-"

"-A nuclear deterrent, because that's what always calms everything right down." Stark said interrupting Fury.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asked.

"I'm sure if he didn't made weapons Stark would still be neck deep-"

"-Hold on, how is this now about me?" Stark asked cutting off Cap.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Cap asked.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor said.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked.

Then we all got into arguments.

"You speak of control yet you cause chaos," Thor said.

"That's the M.O. isn't it? What are we a team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're, we're a time bomb," Bruce said.

"You need to step away," Fury said.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked, and Cap said, "You know damn well, why. Back off."

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Stark said.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Cap asked.

"Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist," Stark said, and I nodded. He was right.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you," Cap said.

"I think I would just cut the wire," Stark said.

"Always a way out," Cap said, "You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending you're a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Stark asked, "You're a laboratory experiment Rodgers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Cap said.

"Calm down you two," I said stepping in-between the two of them, pushing them both back.

"Hahahahaha, you people are so petty, and tiny." Thor said.

"Agent Romanov, would you escort Dr. Banner to-"

"-Where? You rented out my room," Banner said.

"The cell was just-"

"-In-case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know, I tried," Banner said.

What?

"I got low, didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out," Bruce said.

Aw, I feel sorry for him.

"So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret Agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce asked.

I turned into complete metal, and Cap said, "Dr. Banner. Put down the scepter."

I don't even think Bruce realized he was holding it until he looked down.

There was a beep, and Banner put down the scepter, and walked over to the computer, and said, "Sorry kids, look like you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract." Thor said.

Then everybody started arguing again, and I heard Bruce say, "Oh my God."

Then there was an explosion, and I was flung back into a hole, and I saw Natasha and Bruce, and I heard, _"Somebody's got to get outside to patch that engine."_

"_Stark, you copy that?"_ Fury asked.

I groaned and stood up, and saw Natasha was under a piece of metal, and she couldn't get up, and I groaned looking at my side that had a piece of metal in it.

I groaned and, slowly started pulling it out.

"We're okay," Natasha said.

I looked over and saw Bruce was having a hard time, and I said, "We're okay, right?"

The damn thing was so big, and Bruce was losing it.

I saw guys coming, and Nat motioned for them to run.

"I swear, on my life, I will get you out of this, you will walk away-"

"-YOU'RE LIFE?!" Bruce yelled interrupting Nat, and I saw his face going green, and he looked like he was trying hard to fight it.

I got out the metal, and held my waist as I pushed the metal off of Nat, and I looked at Bruce, and his eyes were normal, and then they turned neon green.

Oh shit.

I helped Natasha up, and we got onto ground, and we looked at Hulk, and he looked at us and roared and he growled at us, and we ran up the stairs.

I flipped onto the next level, and we ran for our lives.

Right as we moved, he took out the ground, and Hulk let out a loud growl.

We quieted down once we were hidden, and Nat and I moved quietly, and you could hear the Hulk's footsteps.

I gulped, and turned my body metal, and Nat pulled out her gun, and we moved, and there was the Hulk.

Nat shot the pipe above him, and he groaned, and we ran, with him following us tearing everything apart.

I was behind Nat, so I got knocked back first, and I was hit into a piece of metal, and I dented it, and Nat was knocked away, and I groaned standing up, and tackled Hulk.

I punched him in the face, and then he got taken away by Thor.

I owe him one.

"_TESS, WE NEED YOU!"_ I heard.

I groaned and stood up, and ran through all the debris, and I finally made it to the regular level, and there was an explosion, and I flew back, dented another wall, and I saw guys trying to get into control room.

I cracked one's neck, kicked one in the balls, and did a back handspring, and wrapped my legs around another's neck, and flung him backwards cracking his neck, and I stood back up, and I headed on my way again.

* * *

I finally made it to the engine, and kicked one guy out of my way, and he fell off the ship, and I came out and said, "CAP!"

Cap jumped down and said, "There are guys trying to get in here, don't let them."

I nodded, and said, "Aye, aye, Captain."

He jumped back up beside a red lever, and a dude threw a grenade, and I caught it, and I threw it down into the sky, and two other guys came and shot at me, and I ducked behind a wall, and I shoot back at them, and nailed them both in the head with one bullet.

"Idiots," I said.

I felt the ship tilt, and I grabbed the wall, and Fury said, _"Barton's took out engine 1, he's headed for the detention levels," _Fury said,_ "Does anybody copy?"_

"_This is Agent Romanov, I copy,"_ Nat said, and she said, _"I'll get him back, Tessa."_

I smirked as I cracked a guy's wrist, and shot another in the head while saying, "Punch him for me. He knows how I hate it when he takes something of mine."

"_Gotcha,"_ Nat said.

Fury said, _"Stark, we're losing altitude._"

"Yep," Stark yelled, and I heard him groan as he pushed, and I cussed as I didn't have any more ammo.

Someone then freaking pushed me off of the ship, and I was holding onto the edge, and I groaned and said, "I'm not dying today, asshole."

I pulled myself up, and saw Cap holding on by a wire, and I said, "HOLD ON CAP!"

I sliced one guy's neck, stabbed another, and made my way up the stairs to Cap, but I screamed as I felt someone shoot me in the side, and I threw a knife at the guy, and he went down with the knife in-between his eyes.

I heard Stark say, _"Cap, hit the lever!"_

Cap said, _"Give me a minute here!"_

"_NOW!" _Stark said, and I tugged Cap up, and Stark said, _"Uh oh,"_ And then he yelled.

I then saw black as someone shot me one more time.

* * *

**AN: I HAVE MAJOR NEWS! IF YOU WERE AT THE MARVEL CONVENTION IN NEW YORK (I sadly wasn't) THEN YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS, BUT FOR OTHERS, PHIL COULSON IS ALIVE! I REPEAT PHIL IS ALIVE!**

**Alright, I'm done now.  
**

**I hope you liked the chapter. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Shut Up

**I only own my OC's and my ideas.  
**

* * *

******Summary: Hawkeye's girlfriend is there when he gets 'changed.' She's determined to get him back. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC. No flames please, and please Read and Review!**  


* * *

**Chapter 5- Shut Up.**

**Clint POV**

I shook my head trying to get him out.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright," Natasha said.

"You know that? Is that what you know?" I asked chuckling, "I have to flush him out."

"You gotta level out, it's gonna take time." Natasha said.

"I understand. You ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out, and stuff something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade?" I asked.

"You know I do," Natasha said.

"Why am I back? How'd you get him out?" I asked Natasha.

"Cognitive recalibration," Natasha said, "I hit you really hard in the head."

She started unstrapping me, and I said, "Thanks."

"How many agents-"

"-Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint," Natasha said, "This is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing that we were ever trained for."

"Is Tessa okay?" I asked.

"Tessa's fine, a little beat up, but fine," Natasha said.

"Loki? He get away?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asked.

"Didn't need to know, didn't ask," I said.

I sat up, and said, "He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him," Natasha said.

"Yeah? Who's we?" I asked.

"I don't know, whoever's left," Natasha said.

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better I suppose." I said.

"Now you sound like you," Natasha said sitting next to me.

"But you don't, you're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war." I said, "Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just," Natasha said, but it was easy to tell that she was lying.

"Natasha," I said.

"I've been compromised." Natasha said, "I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

I nodded and Natasha said, "There's something you need to know."

"What?" I asked.

"Tessa, she went to see Loki," Natasha said, and I said, "What?"

I stood up, and Natasha said, "She didn't become… entranced like you or Selvig. But she did get reminded of her past."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Follow me," Natasha said.

I followed her out of the room, and everybody looked at me nervous, and scared, and we made it to a room, and Natasha said, "She's in here. Not very happy."

I nodded, and Natasha said, "Good luck."

Tessa was typing something on a computer pad in the lab.

She didn't move, but said, "Hey."

I walked over to her, and I said, "I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so-"

She cut me off by leaning up and kissing me.

I immediately responded, and kissed her back.

Tessa pulled away and said, "Shut up."

I smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**AN: It was just fluff.**

**I hope you liked it. :)  
**

**And I only put this one up tonight because LostGirl42311 said pretty pretty please. O_O  
**

**Those words are my weakness.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	6. The Warrior Within

**I only own my OC's and my ideas.  
**

* * *

******Summary: Hawkeye's girlfriend is there when he gets 'changed.' She's determined to get him back. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC. No flames please, and please Read and Review!**  


* * *

**Chapter 6- The Battle**

**Tessa POV**

I walked out of the room, and Clint was behind me, and I walked to his room, and Nat was sitting on the bed, and she looked up and said, "Tessa!"

I smiled and we hugged.

Nat made me sit down on the bed, and Clint went into the bathroom, and she demanded details on what happened and when I told her that I told him to shut up, Nat burst out laughing.

Then Cap came in, and said, "Time to go."

He then did a double take when he saw me and said, "When did you get out of the lab?"

"5 minutes ago," I said, and Nat nodded.

"Anyways, why?" Nat asked

"I'll tell you on the way," Cap said, "Can you fly one of those jets?"

Clint opened the bathroom door and said, "I can."

Cap looked at us for permission, and Nat and I nodded telling him Clint was okay now.

"You got a suit?" Cap asked.

"Yeah," Clint said.

"Then suit up," Cap said, and left the room.

"All right, I gotta change shirts, this one's got blood on it," I said.

I walked out of the room, and went to where the suits were and changed shirts.

I then went to the armory, and got 2 new fully loaded guns, and put on my metal fingerless gloves, and my cracked my fingers, and I turned my hands metal, and nodded smiling.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and Clint said, "You really should not wear that around other guys."

I smiled and said, "Why?"

"Because, it makes me jealous that other guys can see as much skin as I can," Clint said, and I said, "But you get to see more than this."

Clint nodded and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Okay, I'm happy you two are reunited, but it's time to save the world," Nat said.

I nodded, and walked beside Clint and Natasha took up the rear, and Cap joined us walking in the front.

Everyone stared at us.

* * *

We got on a plane, and a kid said, "Hey, you guys aren't' authorized to be in here-"

"-Son, just don't," Cap said cutting him off, and the kid got off with a little… persuasion from me and Nat.

I stood behind Clint as he piloted, and Stark flew beside us, and we were off.

Stark's suit kept stuttering, and I said, "When do you think he's gonna fall out of the sky, Cap?"

"I'd say 5 minutes," Cap said, and I smirked and said, "Doubt that. I punched that thing, and it dented, but it hurt **my** hand."

* * *

**Stark POV**

I walked into the building, and Loki said, "I hope you appeal to my humanity."

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," I said.

"Well you should've kept your armor on for that," Loki said.

"It's seen a little bit of mileage, and you've got the little stick of destiny," I said walking down the steps, "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki said.

"No, no, no, threatening. No drink, you sure? I'm having one." I said grabbing a glass and bottle.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing can change that." Loki said looking out the window, "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," I said simply.

He looked confused so I said, "That's what we call ourselves. It's sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

"Yes, I've met them," Loki said, and I poured into a glass.

"Yeah, takes us a while to give us any traction I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the Demi-God, the super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath taking anger management issues, a girl who's an assassin has super strength, and can turn her body into Vibranium, the hardest metal on the earth, and a couple of master assassins. And you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." I said putting on my bracelet.

"That was the plan," Loki said.

"Not a great plan," I said drinking, "When they come, and they will; they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki said.

"We have a Hulk," I said.

"Oh I thought the beast had wondered off," Loki said.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne. There's no version of this that you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." I said.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're too busy fighting you?" He asked, and put his little stick down on my chest, but the arc reactor stopped it.

He tried it again confused, and he said, "This usually works."

"Well performance issues, not uncommon, 1 out of 5-"

I was cut off by him grabbing me and tossing me, and I said, "Jarvis, anytime now."

He picked me up again, and said, "You will all fall before me."

"Deploy!" I said.

Then he tossed me out the window, and I yelled, "DEPLOY!"

The suit followed me, and it scanned my arm, and it hooked on to me, and I just missed the sidewalk.

I shot back up and said to Loki, "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil."

I then shot him before he could get me with his stick, and the bridge opened and I saw aliens come out.

"Right, Army," I said and shot a couple of them down, and aimed my little missiles, and they shot out, and blew them all up.

* * *

**Tessa POV**

"_Stark, we're on your 3 headed North East,"_ Nat said to Stark over the link.

"_What'd you stop for drive-thru?"_ Stark asked, _"Swing up, park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for ya."_

He then came with a trail of Aliens behind him and I said, "Forgot about them."

Nat pulled out the big guns, and started firing as they came around, and we went up, and I slid back, and held on to the top of the ship.

Nat shot at Loki, but he hit the ship, and Clint yelled, "HOLD ON!"

We were gonna crash.

Clint hit one building, but we landed safely, and I dropped from the ceiling.

Clint opened the ship, and we all got out, and the city was in chaos.

"We gotta get back up there," Cap said.

We got to a bridge, and there was a groaning sound, and a giant turtle thingy came down.

"That's different looking," I said.

Clint pulled me back as the 'Turtle' flew over us.

And to make it worse, aliens jumped out of the 'Turtle.'

"Stark, you seeing this?" Cap asked.

"_Seeing, still working on believing,"_ Stark said.

"_Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"_ Stark asked.

"Banner?" Cap asked.

"_Just keep me posted,"_ Stark said.

We all hid behind a car, and Clint said, "We've got civilians trapped."

Then I saw Loki on a ship and I said, "Loki."

"They're fishing a barrel down there," Cap said, and then a shot narrowly missed his head, and I stood up with Nat, and we shot our guns at the aliens.

"We got this," I said.

"It's good, go," Nat said.

"You think you can hold 'em off?" Cap asked.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure," Clint said, and armed his arrows.

He then stood up, and shot one but it released 3 more.

I stood up, and shot at them with my guns.

I groaned as one shot me in the stomach, but my metal was up, so it just shocked me.

Weird.

I punched it in the gut, and my hand went through it's stomach, and I groaned and said, "Aw, that's nasty."

I pulled my hand out, and shook my arm, and when Nat looked at me she laughed, and I said, "Shut it."

Then Clint rejoined us, and Nat said, "Just like Budapest all over again."

"We remember Budapest very differently," Clint said.

I nodded in agreement, that was completely different. Though it was 50 dudes and AK47s. **(LINE FROM **_**The Losers**_** (I do not own))**

I growled as one tackled me, and I punched it in the face, and it's head went flying off.

I then saw a big one, and Nat and I ganged up on it, and stuck a hand through it's stomach, and then Nat shot it in the head.

Then Cap came, and got a couple, and I wiped the gunk off my arm.

More then came, but got electrocute by Thor.

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said.

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys," Stark said.

"How do we do this?" Nat asked.

"As a team," Cap said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said, and Clint said, "Yeah, well get in line."

Cap said, "Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to-"

Cap was stopped when we heard a motorcycle motor, and I turned and saw Banner getting off.

"So, this all seems horrible," Banner said.

I nodded.

"We've seen worse," Nat said motioning to me.

"Sorry," Banner said looking at me and Nat.

"No, we could use a little worse," Nat said.

"Stark, we got him," Cap said.

"_Banner?"_ Stark questioned.

"Just like you said," Cap said.

"_Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you,"_ Stark said, and he turned a corner, and the 'Turtle' was following him and I said, "I-I don't see how that's a party."

"Dr. Banner, right now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Cap said.

"That's my secret Captain," Banner said, "I'm always angry."

He then turned into the Hulk, and punched the 'Turtle,' and Clint pulled me behind a car, and protected me as debris fell.

The aliens then did a little scream thingy, and Hulk yelled back.

We all got up, and stood in a circle. I was in-between Thor and Clint, and I turned metal.

Everyone got ready.

Then more aliens came.

Great.

"Guys," I said.

"Call it Captain," Stark said.

"Alright, until we can close that portal out priorities is containment." Cap said, "Barton, I want you on that roof eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter, anything that gets more than 3 blocks, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Stark.

"Right, better clench up Legalos," Stark said, and grabbed Clint, and flew off.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottle knife that portal," Cap said.

Thor nodded, and Cap said, "Slow 'em down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. You and me we stay here on the ground," Cap said to Natasha, "We keep the fighting here."

"And Hulk, Steel," Cap said, "Smash."

I nodded smirking, and Hulk grabbed my hand (as well as he could) and he jumped up, and I punched one in the face, causing the head to fly off.

Oh yeah!

Hulk and I pretty much hopped around the city, smashing.

I saw a turtle about to go through a building, and I said, "HULK!"

He turned to me, and I nodded at the building, and he smiled, and he jumped over there, and he ran through the windows, and took the 'Turtle' down.

I then heard, "Steel, Hulk needs you!"

"Roger that, Cap!" I said, and I jumped off my 42 story building, and landed on the 'Turtle,' and started kicking the aliens off, and I was about to fall off when Thor pulled me back on, and I punched one in the face behind him, and I slid under him, and tore the legs off another, and I said, "This is so gross."

Hulk put a piece of metal in the 'Turtle,' and I jumped on it sending it in more, and I jumped on another, cracking it's neck, and Thor used the lightning, and hit it in all the way, and I held on for dear life as the alien fell.

It landed in the bus station, and was dead, and Thor, Hulk, and I stood there catching our breaths, and before I realized what happened, I was hit by Hulk, and slammed into a wall.

Jackass.

* * *

I groaned as I was tossed into the Stark building, and I stood up, and saw Hulk and Loki looking at me and I said, "Hi. How's it going?"

Hulk went towards Loki again, and Loki stood up, and yelled, "Enough! All of you are beneath me! I am a God you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by-"

Loki was cut off by Hulk grabbing him, and banging him into the floor numerous times.

I was laughing my ass off.

Then it didn't help when Hulk said, "Puny God."

It made me laugh harder and I said, "Give me one, big guy!"

Hulk and I did a knuckle punch, and Hulk smiled at me, and I then stood up, and jumped off the building, and slid down another, and I punched an alien in the gut, and kicked another in the face, and I ducked barely getting hit by a power blast thingy, and I said, "Damn it! Get off of me!"

I jumped off the building, and landed on another and Clint happened to be on this one, and punched one alien in the gut, and cracked the other's neck, and pushed them off, and I saw a gigantic fleet of aliens, and said, "Clint."

"I see 'em," Clint said, he turned to me and said, "Hold on."

I nodded, and he grabbed his last arrow, flicked a switch on his bow, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and they started blowing the building top up, and Clint jumped off the building, and shot his arrow, and it was the one that had a rope attached, and he swung through a window, and I groaned as I felt glass on my back.

I leaned my head on Clint, and he put a hand on my hand that was on his chest, and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

* * *

**Clint POV**

I held an arrow at Loki as he sat up, and Tessa stood behind me as everyone else.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," Loki said.

Hulk just huffed.

* * *

**AN: How was it?**

**One more chapter. Poo.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	7. The End

**I only own my OC's and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Hawkeye's girlfriend is there when he gets 'changed.' She's determined to get him back. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC. No flames please, and please Read and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The End**

**3****rd**** POV (Later)**

"_Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extra-terrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers-"_

_It switched to another screen and a guy said, "It's really great knowing they're out there ya know. Someone's watching over us."_

_It showed a little boy that said, "There was a lady that got was solid silver, and she stuck her hand through an alien, and she said, that it was gross."_

* * *

**Tessa POV**

I had my arms wrapped around Clint's waist, and he had one wrapped around my shoulders, and we watched as Banner put the Tesseract in a metal thingy, and Thor shut it.

I looked at Loki who had a metal thing on his mouth and I said to Clint and Nat, "He looks like a dog that's pissed, but has a muzzle."

Clint smiled, and Nat chuckled.

Thor held one end of the Tesseract why Loki held the other, and they were gone.

I hugged Banner, and got in the front seat of Clint's car, and Clint got in the driver's side, and Nat got in the back, and I held Clint's hand as we rode back to base.

* * *

I smiled as Clint had his arms wrapped around my waist as we were in the training room looking at the arrow that I gave him.

I said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Clint said, and kissed me on the head.

Then I grabbed the gun, and he grabbed the arrow, and we both aimed and fire at the same time.

We both got bullseyes.

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: AWWW, once again I feel as if I sent another kid off to college. :(**

**BUT THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE!**

**I hope you all liked it. I will be doing a Captain America/OC story.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
